Percy Jackson is mine!
by percyjacksonlover1037
Summary: Stacie and her friends are starting high school. But when Stacie lays her eyes on Percy Jackson she can't get enough of him. She's willing to do anything to be in Percy's arms at the end of the school year. Will she get him away from Annabeth? Rated M because I'm paranoid... I do not own Percy Jackson:(
1. Chapter 1- sea green eyes

**A/N: First fanfiction so please don't be harsh on the reviews... enjoy!**

**Disclamer- I do not own the pjo series**

"Stacie! Get your butt down here right now or you're going to be late! Don't you make me come up here and get you" my mom yelled. I heard thumps coming up the stairs and immediately knew she was coming up the stairs.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath. My room is a mess and if she sees it she's going to have a cow. I loved my mom but sometimes she goes way over my tolerance meter. I quickly pulled on a light blue strapless top, a white mini skirt, some light blue high heels that matched my top perfectly, and a diamond necklace. I took some look at myself and ran out of my door right as she was about to open it.

"Oh my stars and stripes you scared me Stacie "she yelped."What are you wearing! That is an outfit for slu-"

"I know mom you tell me every day, now if you will excuse me I mean if you will excuse your slut of a daughter needs to go and put on her make up and do her hair. I practically raced to the bathroom not wanting to talk to her. When I arrived I saw my sister Kelli using the was dressed in her normal look a dark green tank and short-shorts with a pair of three inch dark green heels. This outfit matches her dark complexion and dark hair perfectly.

"He Kelli can I use the wand?" I asked politely

"Sure Stacie just give me a minute k?" She replied. I nodded in response and began doing my make-up I put on a ton of mascara for effect and little foundation because I didn't need any. Kelli gave me the wand and headed outside to see her boyfriends car in the drive way. Will Solace was the all around nicest guy around and she was mean to everyone but him so he didn't see the bad in her.

Once I was done curling my hair I brushed through it to make the curls loose. I looked at myself once more just for good measure. Yep I looked like perfection, I would be starting Goode highschool today and if I wanted to have guys at my beckon call I needed to look perfect.

I ran out the door so I wouldn't have to talk to my mom and walked tom the street where me and my friends or shall I say possy. We met each other last year in 9th grade, we were all popular and pretty so we decided to join forces and be the next popular group in highschool.

First came Jenn she was wearing a pretty pink tank with a black mini skirt a diamond necklace and diamond earrings. She also had a pair of black flats on-she refuses to wear heels-she bumped into me while texting on her pink and white moto-x

"Hey, watch where your going bit-"Jenn yelped"Oh my god! Stacie I have missed you so much!"she was away on vacation so I didn't see her at all this summer.

"Hey, I missed you to omg Tessa?" I said. She looked even better than she did last week with her blue eyes shining brother than ever while her blond hair was straitened and flowing in the wind, she was wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress with black pumps.

"Hey, remind me why we have to walk again?" She complained. I rolled my eyes and ignored the question. Just then MaKenzie walked up she was probably my best friend put of all of my friends not only because she was prettier and meaner then the rest of them but because she was the sluttiest . She had a different guy on her arm every week or even sooner. She had them lay her and then she would dump them.

Today she was wearing a blue strapless dress and it was short it barely covers her underwear! Of course she had on four inch blue heels God I love his girl I thought,Hey MaKenzie I have mssed you so much , so who are you wanting this week?"

"Conner Stoll"she replied firmly

Before anyone could even gag Taylor pulled up in her pink mercedes-don't ask me why its pink it just is-she pulled her sunglasses down and asked in a very serious voice "you ladies want a lift" we all threw into a fit of giggles and got into the car as we sped away.

I looked at Taylor and saw she had a pair of denim short-shorts and a pink strapless like mine but pink. And of course her hair was curled hair was pulled into a pony tail. I looked at the gas pedal and noticed a pair of white pumps pressed on it.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Tessa exclaimed directing her statement toward Taylor "your shoes don't match your shirt!" Thank heavens I didn't have to burst Taylors bubble today.

Taylor sighed as she parked in the parking lot and looked at all of us very disappointed in us for not trusting her completely. She took a folded up white leather jacket that was folded in her white purse and put it on it was right above the elbow and didnt go past the waist. She waited for us all together out of the car before she locked it.

We walked up the stairs like a triangle I was the first to walk up with Tayor to my left and MaKenzie to my right. Tessa was by Taylor and Jenn by MaKenzie.

Then all the sudden a girl with black hair that went down to her shoulders and razor sharp bangs bumped me "excuse me but you need to watch where you are going bit-" I said but was cut off by someone yelling

"Wait up Thals, you walk to fast " the girl with blond curls she was pretty as she walked up the stairs in some miss me jeans and a plain Greg tank with a white jacket over it. She had on a pair of white gold owl earnings. She pushed past me and walked to her friend.

"Umm excuse me but you twin bitches just pushed past me and my friends" I said since they were completely oblivious to me and my friends .

" sorry gun the world dosnt revolve around you" the girl with blond hair said she stared at me and I felt frozen her grey eyes stared at me. I looked over at Thals and took her image she was wearing a hair of black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt that said death-to-barbie with a paid of electric blue combat boots that matched her eyes perfectly.

"You know what you need to back the f-"Jenn was cut off by a really tall and muscular guy wearing jeans and blue shirt and converse. He had jet black hair and beautiful sea green eyes

"Wise girl! Come here I need you" He yelled he was accompanied by an emo guy who was wearing black pants,converse, and shirt. The blond attention immediately snapped his direction and a smile spread across her lips. But Thals responded before the blond could walk over to the hunk.

"Shut up Percy can't you see we are in the middle of something!" Thals exclaimed

"But Thalia Nico needs you too!" Percy gestured towards the emo guy.

"Percy I swear to god if you don't shut up I will come over there and gut you" Thalia replied coldly

Percy understood and walked this way and all of my friends including me gasped at how hot he was. " all we wanted was a kiss" he said and looked at The blond with puppy dog eyes."come on Annabeth"he whined she turned her attention toward him and softened but then it hardened again as she turned to me.

I took this opportunity to make Percy Jackson mine. " I was minding my own buisness and then these two came up to me and started yelling at me" I said to him faking being sad as I walked closer to him. He stepped back and rolled his eyes.

"Clarisse?Clarisse! Care to come take care of this past for me?" Percy said as he pointed to me.

"Gladly" said a buff girl from behind me her brown hair was pulled into a braid to show off her eyes . She had a pair of skinny jeans and a red T-shirt that clung to her and shows off her curves. It read in bold black leaders 'I got this' with a picture of a fist on it.

Next thing I knew everything went black when her fist connected with my face

**A/N: thank you for reading I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow... I know fast right well I hate waiting for updates from other writers(no offense) so I want you devoted readers to keep reading and long updates could jeopardize that.**

**I will have a poll at the end of ea/ch chapter about what should happen in the next chapter or if I should add another character so here's this chapters poll...**

**Should Annabeth and Stacie fight or should I have The next chapter be in annabeths point of view and have a lot of mushy percabeth ?**


	2. Chapter 2- kiss and tell

**A/N: I am so sorry the last chapter was really short and had lots of mistakes I will try to make this one better... oh and the poll on chapter 1 will not be in effect until ch.6 or until I get lots of reviews it depends any way here you go.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own pjo :(**

Stacked PoV

I woke up in the nurses office she was putting something on my nose and it burned like crazy. I shot up and gave her the death glare she held her hands up in surrender. I got up and gathered my things to go to the bathroom. It took me almost an hour to find it but I finally arrived .

I took one look at myself and wanted to cry my beautiful loose curls looked like a black rats nest! My beautiful light blue eyes were bloodshot, and my nose oh my poor nose. It had blood on it and was bent sideways!" Damn Clarisse her and her buffness made my nose look horrible I'm never going to get Percy to like me!" I muttered under my breath

I know its a little to soon to love somebody you met one hour ago but I do I mean there are so many things about them...

His teeth are so white they make Apollos look yellow... did I just say that? I hate Greek mythology. God I'm so messed up even my brain isn't functioning right.

And his hair is so black it puts the color of Hephaestus's hands to shame after he's done working on an engine of a car. Seriously what is up with all the comparing to Greek gods!

Oh and his eyes! They are so green they make the sea look brown. Ha no Greek comparison there.. poor Posideon he wants his ocean to be green but with Percy living that just won't happen. Kill me now.

I pulled out my iPhone 5c (its blue) and sent a group message to my friends

Muah- what happened after that bitch broke my nose?

Tes- Mr. Blofis came out and took Percy and his friends into the English room

Jenn- yeah but they didn't get in trouble...

MaK- in fact they are as happy as a dog when its belly is being scratched

Tay- your weird MaK

MaK- ya but you know you love me!

Jenn- drop it. We have lunch soon and Im starved

Muah- me to where's the cafeteria?

Tay- where's the calf ? Where arw you!?

Muah-bathroom

Tes-gross

Muah- I know someone just came in but I'm in a stall so I have no idea who cute blue combat boots though...ahhhhh!

Tes- are you sitting on the toilet?

Tay- is she in there?!

Muah- yes!

Tes- I'm lost who?

Jenn- Thalia Grace keep up Tessa!

Muah- you always were the dumb one Tes...I'm going to make a run for it wish me luck!

Jenn/Tay-luck

Tes- you don't Need it you can take her on she's not that though!:)

I laughed at Tessas comment not realizing that Thalia was glaring dagger at me." What do you want?" I asked rudley... such a short question for a long and frankly disgusting response.

"You know what I want" she chuckled" I want u to leave my friends alone and leave Percy alone he and Annabeth are perfect for each other and you come bouncing up and act like you have known us your whole life I have know annabeth since we were 7! And she has known Percy since she was 12!So I want you to leave us alone and if you don't I will gut you like a fish and eat you for break feast got it? If you don't there's always option 2" she replied coldly

"What's option 2" I replied smugly there was no way option 2 was going to be worse than the first one so my plan would be to say option 3 to back the fu** off and walk out.

"Wait here a sec and I'll go get Clarisse and shell demonstrate for you"

"To afraid to fight your own fight huh?" And I lunged at her

"Oh you little bitch" she said as she easily sidestepped my swing at her" don't you ever say that... see me and all my friends have a secret and it has to do with one of our parents" she said and grabbed my arm and put it into a chicken wing.I whimpered. " And because of our parents we go to a camp and learn how to fight for protection because with are parents comes danger not from them but from something much more dangerous so if you ever say I can't fight my own battles I'll just show you what me and my friends show to the dangerous things got it... will call that option 3"

She let go of my arm and I ran out of the bathroom to my next class and patiently waited for the bell to ring.. it took forever but it rung and I raced into the classroom and it finally sunk in I was in Greek mythology. Ugh I hate life this is the class that none of my friends are in. I looked at the door and Percy and Thalia entered she glared at me while I was drooling over per y and quickly averted my eyes.

Even though Percy is guarded I still liked him he wasnt the nicest to me but really nice to his friends. So he has to be nice... right?

The teacher entered in and Percy and Thalia yelped out of excitement."Chiron!" They said at the same time.

" Percy. Thalia its nice to see you out of camp" I gulped and sank into my seat when Thalia looked over her shoulder she laughed and looked at Mr. Brunner again." We will catch up later but right now I have a class to teach."

This was going to be a long year I thought and whipped out my phone and started texting. All I head were the voices of Thalia and Percy answering questions

Muah- we need to talk at lunch

Tay- is it about Thalia?

Muah- yes

Tes- when is lunch?

Jenn- next period check your schedule dummy

Tes right... I knew that

Muah- see you at lunch

With that I put my phone away and fell asleep.

I was awaken by the bell I quickly gathered my stuff and went to my locker. God why cant I ever remember the combination. I dug in my purse for the schedule but couldn't find it.

" um you dropped this"

I knew that voice it was perfect! I whipped around my hair flowing with it and batted my eyelashes for effect" thanks" I said my voice cracking under my excitement.

" yep" Percy said and he turned but I grabbed him by the wrist. He turned and looked at me and I saw Annabeth from behind his shoulder smiling then her smile faltered when she saw me with Percy.

I pulled him closer and smashed his lips on mine. He tried to pull away but I couldn't let him get away from me that easily. I deepened the kiss desperately trying to fight for control to find o didn't have to he was motionless. He wasn't enjoying it? I pulled away and looked at him looking puzzeled. Then he slapped me and walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her as they deepened it she pulled apart and looked at me

" wise girl she means nothing to me... and she isn't as pretty or as good of a kisser" he whispered in her ear.

I left school early crying. I HATE LIFE!

**A/N: Don't worry Stacie isn't giving up on Percy she's just upset..don't forget to vote on the poll I'll update tommorow hope full!**


	3. Chapter 3- Percys feelings

**A/N: first I want you to know this chapter is going to be short due to my writers block... oh and I want to thank MiniNarwhalsWOOT for being the first person to favorite and follow my story and for reviewing it you rock!**

I woke up in a puddle of tears. God did I really cry myself to sleep because of what Percy said. I reached over and shut off my alarm clock. I was so excited because today me and my besties were going to look at homecoming dresses for next week.

" Stacie get down hear or your going to be late for school!" My dad yelled. Ugh I don't want to go to school today after what happened yesterday. But who knows maybe I can steal Percy from Annabeth today... most likely not but soon.

Maybe I can make him jealous I thought but with who... well there really isn't anyone who could make Percy Jackson jealous. So I did the next best thing and went to my sister Kelli.

" you look pretty" I commented. She was wearing a pair of pink heels, white short shorts, and a pink tube top.

" ya uh-huh sure" she replied

"Kelli I need your help" I stated

" with what?" She replied suddenly interested

" well its about Percy Jackson the guy I like and he already has a girlfriend and she is ' way prettier and a better kisser' is what he had said when I forced myself on him the other day." I muttered the last part.

" well act like you don't care about him at first and if that doesn't drive him mad then take interests in what he likes... like what is her personality like?"

" she's smart and really interested in Greek mythology... actually he is too, weird right?"

"OK... what else"

" well they all go to this camp him and his friends and the reason they go there is because one of their of there parents has something special or different about that. And they go to this camp because they need to protect themselves of evil things." I shuttered remembering what Thalia said yesterday.

"Shit" she muttered

" what' what is it Kelli?" I asked she looked so scared

" what are all of their names?" I paused " what are their names Stacie!"

" Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Clarisse LaRue, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Bieugard, Nico di Angelo, Bianca do Angelo, and Chris Rodriguez."

"Looks like I am transferring to Goode today to take care of some unfinfished buisness."

"but you can't you're in college Kelli"

"oh my god I forgot about that stay away from them okay"

"OK?"

With that I left the was no way I was going to stay away from Percy and his friends.I feel like I had known him for days. But in all reality of only known him for two days. I was going to take Kelli's advice and take more interests in what he liked.

I got ready and might I say I looked fabulous. Today I was sporting a black tank top and some skinny jeans with black high heels.

It was my turn to drive today so I got in my black Ferrari and sped away. When I got to the corner I took in my friends images. Jenn had on a pink summer dress and pink flats. MaKenzie had on a black mini skirt and a green slevless shirt with 4 inch green heels. Tessa had a pink strapless dress and white heels with a white necklace, earnings, and bracelet. Taylor had white short-shorts a red tank that had mickey mouse on it and some red sandals, simple yet pretty.

As we arrived at school I saw the most horrific thing ever Percy was kissing Annabeth! What the hell he was supposed to like me not her! I wanted to punch him in the face because of it. God I was dumb I had to think of ways for him to like me. I had to get into his mind. And I knew just who to help me.

Kellis PoV

Really why did my sister have to like him? He put me in Tartarus! I knew I couldn't break my sisters heart by killing him so I have to do the next best thing I am going to leave the United States and visit some old friends of mine to help me kill him and his 'perfect' crew.

Percy's PoV

God I don't know what I feel for Stacie now that we've kissed. She's actually a great kisser but I couldn't tell Annabeth that it would break her heart. It would kill me to see Stacie kiss another man. And the truth is I really like her... gods what's wrong with me I have a girlfriend I like Stacie but I dont think she could ever replace Annabeth, could she?

**A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter was short and sucked I have major writers block right now so/ feel free to give me ... don't forget about the poll until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4- secrets

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter more juicy and fun with a percabeth moment and a big surprise about MaKenzie! Anyway here you go**

**Disclaimer- I do not own pjo or any of the characters just Stacie and the snobs:)**

Stacie's PoV

"Jenn I need you to hack into the school and get me to be Percys partner for the Greek and history project coming up" I said. I needed to make sure he chose me over that slut.

" I guess I'll see you at lunch today.. can you believe they already assigned us projects on the first day of school?" Jenn replied. She was the only reason I knew about the projects because I fell asleep during both of those classes.

" I know right its so lame, by the way has anyone seen MaKenzie?" I asked

They both shook their heads we hadn't seen her since the car ride she said she had to had re-apply her make-up but its been like 10 minutes. Just then speak of the devil she walked up the stairs toward the front door of the school hand hand with Conner Stoll." Wow" Tessa muttered.

MaKenzie's PoV

Conner is actually really nice and sweet I met him on the first day of camp half-blood, that's right I'm a half-blood daughter of Ares so I'm Clarisse's sister. All of my so called friends ditched me right before prom to go mess around with guys, and Conner saw me by myself and he introduced himself and see hung out for a while but then he left to go mess around with Travis... then when I came to camp our friendship immediately grew into something more and now nothing can tear us apart.

Stacie is a really mean person to everyone but Jenn, Tessa, and Taylor. She always thought some guy lays me every week but the truth is I'm a virgin. I told her I was hooking up with some guy and she buys but really me and Conner are hanging out. I was so sick of hiding my relationship with him so I hang out with Percy and all of them... much nicer than Stacie.

I hate how Stacie's trying to break Percy and Annabeth up, they were the perfect couple. Shes just a big bitch and has to have everything for herself. When I got out of Stacie's car I ran to the bathroom to meet Conner.

"Hey babe" he said giving me a peck on the lips.

" is that all I get?" I pouted

" yes, sorry but I told Trav I would help him prank Katie." He said " but I'll walk with you to the school" he said.

I smiled as he held out his hand. I gladly took and we started walking up the stairs."Wow" I heard Tessa mutter. I didn't even realize they were there. I shot Stacie a glare and she didn't hesitate to glare at me before she whipped out her phone.

Conner dropped me by my locker and gave me a quick kiss then left to go find his twin. My buzzed and I looked to see what it was.

Stacie- What the hell has he not layed you yet?

Me- No he has not he is actually really sweet and nice to me. So I don't care if he ever does!

Stacie- Why your obessesed with guys and you are giving them all up for one?

Me- YES AND THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESSES! But if you have to know I met him at prom when you so rudley ditched me to go hang out with some guy... and he just so happens to go to camp with me and introduced me to him and his friends. That's right I am one of those messed up children that has a special parent. Also I suggest you leave Percy Jackson alone him and Annabeth have been through more then you can imagine. So if you so much as think of laying a finger on him I will personally break every bone in your body myself.

I threw my phone in my bag and turned around. I was walking to history when Percy stopped me. He looked worried.

" Hey Perce whats up?" I asked

" Can I talk to you about Stacie?" He asked

" ya sure follow me I know somewhere we can go" I replied he was walking right at my heels something was up. I led him to an empty hallway and into the music room. Music classes don't start until after lunch.

"So... what's goi-" I started

" I really like Stacie when she kissed me I felt butterflies in my stomach but I couldn't kiss her back because Annabeth would hate me... I really love Annabeth... wait what?"he said really fast.

"Percy you just said you love Annabeth... and you should stay with her because I know that by the end of the school year Stacie will have dumped you when she gets what she wants from you. Annabeth and you have been through more than you and Stacie will ever go through. Percy, Stacie wants you for all the wrong reasons and you and Anna have a relationship that is so pure it's crazy. She wants to get inside your head. Perce, Annie loves you" I replied trying to be convincing... Stacie cannot have him and I was going to make sure that didn't happen.

"Don't call her that!" He growled

" Percy go get her tell her you love her and kiss her like there is no tommorow because girls like Annabeth come around once in a life time."

With that he ran out the door and I heard him yelling from outside " wise girl, wise girl, where shall thou be" I laughed at his attempt at Shakespeare.

Percy's PoV

After my talk with MaKenzie I felt so much better Annabeth was perfect and Stacie was not... I knew I loved Annabeth but when I said it out loud I was shocked. There she was her perfect blond curls bouncing up and down the stairs as she walked inside.

I finnaly caught up to her and she was alone thank the gods." Wise girl" I said quickly

She turned around and smiled at me " hey seaweed brain what's up?" She asked I pulled her into the music room. I scanned for MaKenzie but she wasn't there.I pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and pushed me away after a couple minutes. " I love you" I said before she could say anyhing.

She looked me in the eyes and I could see them widening. " I love you too seaweed brain" she replied. I was about to kiss her again but the bell rung signaling school had started. She punched me in the arm and glared at me.

"First of all ow!" I screeched rubbing my arm. " what was that for?"

" for making me late" she replied

- Page Break -

MaKenzie PoV

It was time for history and I was at my locker. I just had break so I was able to sneak in the office and change who Stacie's partner was for history... Tessa had decided to side with me on the fight and told me. Stacie's plan for Percy being her partner for the history and Greek projects. I only had time to do one though because I changed mine and Tessa's schedule to match hers perfectly.

I walked into the history room with Tessa and Percy and we took our seats in the back. Stacie entered a couple seconds later and winked at Percy while he rolled his eyes at her. I leaned over to Percy " You told her right?"

He looked at me strangely then responded " Ya and I don't ink I will be having mixed emotions any time soon, and guess what?" He exclaimed I was about to answer but he beat me to it" She loves m- Wise girl! I have missed you so much!" He said when Annabeth sat down next to him

"You saw me 1 hour ago." She said rolling her eyes

" so can't a boyfriend miss his girl-"

" Mr. Jackson is there something you like to share with the class" Mr. Cansuelo asked popping out no where

" No" Percy said sinking in his seat.

"good now I will announce the partners for your World War 1 project. Travis and Connor, Dan and Macey, Jesse and Tiffany, Tessa and MaKenzie, Percy and Annabeth, and Stacie and Ethan.

Stacie's eyes went wide she was with Ethan the schools biggest bully can't wait to see her fave in Greek!

**A/N: How did you like MaKenzie's surprise too much? And the percabeth moment... don't forget. 2 more chapters until the next** **poll is up!**


	5. authors note

**A/N: I know y'all hate authors notes because you get sicked for new chapters and then they aren't new chapters so I'm sorry... unless I get at least 5 good reviews on my last chapter than I will not be continuing the story... so thanks **


	6. Chapter 5- naughty, naughty

**A/N: ok so this one is a date between Percy and Annabeth and let's just say it gets naughty but I do not go in to detail. This chapter is also very short and im sorry about that ch. 6 will be much larger I promise. Anyway enjoy. :)**

Annabeth's POV

I walked into my apartment and turned on the lights. I know what you are thinking... why do I have my own apartment? Well my parents actually live in San Francisco. I quickly took a shower to get ready for my date with Percy. I was so stoked me and Percy haven't been on a date since last month!

I was going to wear my T-shirt and jeans but decided to go a different route I really needed Percy to see what he loves in me and tonight a T-shirt was not going to make the cut. So I quickly grapes my denim short shorts and my Grey blouse. I put on a little foundation but that was it. I decided to let my hair curl naturally instead of trying to tame it.

* * *

Percy knocked on the door right after I was done. How freaking cool right! I opened the door and he just looked down at me in awe. I smiled and said " like what you see?" " yes, yes I do" he replied. We laughed and raced to the elevator. i quickly pushed the button and got inside when it opened " Annabeth" he whined " I wanted to push the button" I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him.

all of the sudden the elevator jolted and came to a sudden stop." OH MY GOD!" I screamed " we are going to be stuck in here forever! We are never going to get out. We arnt going to survive. We are going to starve or get dehydrated! We are goi-"

" Annabeth your rambling honey" Percy replied and pushed me against the elevator wall. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and whispered " plus this gives me time to give you a proper hello." I moaned as he kissed my neck and made his way up to my lips. He laughed as I moaned and took the opportunity to shove his tongue down my throat. I didnt realize my hands were in his shirt but they were.

He unbottoned my blouse but I stopped him at the last button and looked at him in the eye. I mean sure we have done it before but not in a elevator where people can walk in on us. " Perce not right now I don't want anyone to walk in on us" I said softly. " awe come on Annabeth the elevators broken" he replied. I was about to say something but something moved on the wall behind Percy.

" AHHH" I screamed. " what is it?" he asked. " s-s-sp-spider!" I yelled and cowered behind him. He laughed and turned around to smush it. After he did all of the sudden the elevator jolted and started back up again. " well we missed our reservations" he replied Happily.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked. "Because that means we get to go back up to your room" he practically yelled while poking my stomach. " oh alright" I gave in. And with that we made our way up back to my apartment

* * *

when we got to my room Percy practically shoved me on to the counter and I stradeled him while he stood. He pressed my lips to his and kissed me hungrily. I pressed my hands on his chest as he was exploring my mouth with his tongue. Oh I missed this.

i was ready now. I wanted this. So I quickly unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them off. He looked at me and i gave him a small smile. I was really into it now and started taking off his shirt. I looked down to realize my shirt was already taken off and he was working on my shorts. I pushed him against the wall and he laughed while botingy neck.

we made our way to my room and he took off my bra and underwear. So basically he just had on underwear while I had nothing on and was straddling him while he carried me to my room. Did I mention we were kissing all the way there to.

this is it. We are really doing this I thought as he kicked my door shut. I looked at him and gave him a dirty look " unfair!l" I yelled. " what, did i do something wrong" he asked while reluctantly taking his lips from my chest area. " no" I smirked " you just have to much clothing on" I smirked and pulled down his boxers.

* * *

Can I just say that was the best day of my life. Not only did we do it but we did it 4 times. Do not ask me why but one thing led to another and it just happened. So much for being innocent Annabeth I thought to myself. I looked at the time and was shocked I litteraly pushed Percy out of bed. " ugh, what was that for?" He groaned.

" PERCY JACKSON YOU MADE ME LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled.

**Thanks for reading feel free to give suggestions! I really have nothing else to say so bye... Oh and thanks for the reviews. :)**


End file.
